


He Get's It

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Peter, Pregnant Peter Parker, Wade Being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story about Wade being ecstatic about his and Peter's baby but worried that the child will pick up some of his... less desirable traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Get's It

“Please!” Wade begged, hands clasped together as he knelt in front of his boyfriend.

“Really Wade?” Peter asked, a brow raised and a humored grin on his lips.

“It's just tag, come on.” The older begged, shifting a bit closer, forcing his way in between the brunettes legs, though Peter didn't really fight him.

“Fine.” The younger accepted with an exaggerated sigh while Wade squealed excitedly. Wade pretty much bounced on his knees as Peter lade back on the couch and pulled up his shirt, reveling the mound that had grown there. The moment he settled, Wade had his hands on his stomach, rubbing it a few times before choosing a spot and pressing.

“Tag, your it.” He announced then fell silent, concentrating rather heard in waiting for the response, which he soon received. Wade burst into gleeful giggles when he felt the light kick the baby returned. The pattern continued like that, Wade tagging the infant and lighting up every time he was tagged back. Peter couldn't stop the way his lips turned up into a gentle smile at the innocent scene.

He was so thankful for all this, for his loving and supportive boyfriend, for the funds S.H.I.E.L.D. was giving to help pay for the baby as Wade pretty much refused to go on missions and leave his pregnant lover behind, for the fact that his super hero friends where pitching in to help take care of the city while Spider-man was on maternity leave. It had been a hectic few months but everything seemed to be working out, despite Peters initial fears. When he’d first found out that he was pregnant, the brunette worried that it would cause major issues, which it did in a way, more road blocks then issues though, but he was especially concerned with how it would effect his and Wade's relationship. Despite Peter's frets, the mercenary embarced it wholeheartedly.

That night Peter will forever have ingraned in his mind. The way Wade stared. How horribly awkward it was that for once in there relationship, the mercenary was utterly speechless. The instant he burst into tears, falling to his knees and pulled Peter into a hug, head resting on the younger's still flat stomach. That night, and several other times throughout the pregnancy, Wade fell asleep with his head resting beside the unborn child.

“My gosh,” Peter started, conscious drifting from the pleasant memorizes to the moment at hand. “He's not even born yet and your smothering him.” He said in a light tone, showing that he wasn't upset in the slightest.

“What’s wrong with loving our baby?” Wade asked defensively, hands still lightly rubbing the bump.

“Nothing's wrong with loving him but sometimes you can go a bit over board. Like readying him bedtime story's, you do know he doesn’t understand what your saying right?”

“Of course he does.” Wade assured before turning back to the brunettes stomach. “You understand right, cuz your a smarty just like mommy.” He gave a little push and again received a kick back. “See, he get's it.”

“So he's going to come out as a little baby genius?” Peter asked, not bothering to fight the label of mother Wade planted on him once and a while.

“Yep, he's going to be just like you.”

“He can't be exactly like me, what's he going to inherit from you?”

“Hopefully nothing.”

“Wade.” Peter sighed, the statement almost completely ruining the cheerful mood. “Don't be like this.”

“But baby boy-”

“No buts!” Peter shot back, pointing a disciplinary finger at his boyfriend. “I hope he gets a lot from you. Your determination, your wit, your healing factor, the way you can make people smile even in a bad situation, the fact that you except people without caring about there differences. There’s so much of you I want to see in him.” Wade watched him for a moment before letting out a humored scoff. Wade rested his forehead on Peter's protruding stomach, feeling a tad embarrassed at the way his chest heated and fluttered. When he did, he received another kick from the baby, right to the forehead. “See, he gets it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to totally think Wade talks to the baby, cuddles it, and just smothers that baby as much as he can.
> 
> This story didn't start off as Wade being all self conscious, it was just supposed to be fluff but it just kind of drifted that way, oh well. Peter's there to tell him he's amazing so it's okay. ^^


End file.
